


Auld Lang Syne

by SS_Chaos_Sauce



Series: Bardvent 2019 [10]
Category: BomBARDed (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Bardvent (BomBARDed), Bardvent 2019 (BomBARDed), day 32 happy new year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22080325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SS_Chaos_Sauce/pseuds/SS_Chaos_Sauce
Summary: Symbol says goodbye, for old times sake. Day 32: Happy New Year
Series: Bardvent 2019 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589188
Kudos: 1
Collections: Bardvent





	Auld Lang Syne

**Author's Note:**

> All done for the year! I love you!

Symbol sipped his champagne and watched the party below. Headmistress Greenspire joined him at his post.   
“When do you plan on telling them?”  
“It’s a happy night, Alola. I am leaving them be. I’ll tell them I’m leaving tomorrow.”  
“Forgive my candor, but you’re just postponing heartbreak.”  
“Consider it my parting gift. So have a cup of kindness yet,” he clinked his glass softly against hers before beginning to walk away. “For Auld Lang Syne. “


End file.
